tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Saturday Night Live
|duración = 90 minutos (incluyendo comerciales) |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 36 |num_episodios = 702 (a partir del 21 de mayo de 2011) |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de Saturday Night Live |empresa = Broadway Video SNL Studios |productor_ejecutivo = Lorne Michaels (1975–1980, 1985–presente) Jean Doumanian (1980–1981) Dick Ebersol (1981–1985) |productor = Steve Higgins Marci Klein |director = Dave Wilson (1975–1986, 1989–1995) Paul Miller (1986–1989) Beth McCarthy-Miller (1995–2006) Don Roy King (2006–present) |localización= Studio 8H, NBC Studios Nueva York, Nueva York |cadena = NBC |otras_cadenas = Canal 5 |formato = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) |primera_emisión = 11 de octubre de 1975 |última_emisión = la presente |relacionados = TV Funhouse Saturday Night Live Weekend Update Thursday All That |sitio_web = http://www.nbc.com/Saturday_Night_Live/ |imdb_id = 0072562 |tv_com_id = 0365 |premios emmy = 21 premios a lo largo de las tres décadas del período de emisiones del programa. |otros premios = Un Premio Peabody y tres Premios WGA. }} Saturday Night Live (abreviado como SNL) es un late show estadounidense, emitido en vivo, que revolucionó la televisión en los años 70 con su combinación de sketches, comedia, variedad, actores, músicos, e invitados especiales. Desarrollado por Lorne Michaels y Dick Ebersol, el programa fue estrenado el 11 de octubre de 1975 por la National Broadcasting Company (NBC), una cadena de televisión terrestre en los Estados Unidos, con el título original NBC's Saturday Night. Durante más que 30 años, el programa ha creado personajes locos, situaciones humorísticamente extrañas, parodias de los Presidentes y políticos de turno, sarcásticas burlas a celebridades contemporáneas de la música y del cine, y shows musicales en vivo. Su reparto se compone de miembros repertorios, también conocidos como "The Not Ready for Prime-Time Players" (el nombre del reparto original del programa, que viene a significar "La Compañía No Apta para las Horas de Máxima Audiencia"), y nuevos miembros que se conocen como "The Featured Players" ("La Compañía Destacada"). Por todas de sus temporadas con excepción de cinco (de la sexta a la décima), el programa ha sido supervisado por su creador y productor ejecutivo, Lorne Michaels. Producción de la serie está conjuntamente administrada por Broadway Video, SNL Studios, y NBC. Saturday Night Live es una sólida y prolífica institución de la televisión estadounidense, con más que 700 episodios emitidos durante el lapso de 36 temporadas a partir de 2011, y muchos premios recibidos a lo largo de sus tres décadas en el aire, incluyendo 21 Premios Primetime Emmy, dos Premios Peabody, y tres Premios WGA. En 2000, el programa fue inducido en el National Association of Broadcasters Hall of Fame. En 2002, fue honrado por TV Guide con el décimo puesto en su listado "The 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time" ("Los 50 Mejores Programas de Televisión de Todos Los Tiempos"), y en 2007, fue listado por la revista Time como uno de los 100 mejores programas de televisión de todos los tiempos. Algunos de los sketches del programa se han adaptados como largometrajes. Debido al éxito de Saturday Night Live en Estados Unidos, versiones extranjeros del programa se han creados para otros países, incluyendo una versión efímera del programa para España, que era estrenado el 5 de febrero de 2009 por la cadena de TV Cuatro junto a la productora Globomedia, pero acabó siendo cancelado después de sólo pocos episodios; una versión más éxitosa para Italia, que copia el formato original pero utiliza material que no ha sido usado en la versión estadounidense; y una versión nueva que se creó para espectadores en Japón en junio de 2011, con una duración de 45 minutos y un presentador permanente. Adémas, el episodio de la semana anterior se emite en México y América Latina por XHGC-TV, un canal gestionado por Grupo Televisa, con subtítulos por Sony Entertainment Television. Formato El programa cuenta con su propio formato. Usualmente suele tener un artista invitado y un cantante o banda musical invitado. Al principio del programa se presenta un sketch "cold open" acerca de cualquier tema en especifico (usualmente una noticia política), este sketch termina con la proclamación famosa "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!" ("¡En directo, desde Nueva York, es sábado por la noche!"), luego empieza la presentación del programa, presentando cada uno de los actores principales, el artista invitado, y el cantante o banda musical invitado. Seguidamente el artista invitado se presenta ante el audiencia con un monólogo humorístico. Luego de esto continúa el programa con varios sketches que varían programa tras programa. Entre los más destacados se encuentra una parodia a un noticiero (llamado "Weekend Update") que presenta noticias reales y/o ficticias de forma sarcástica e hilarante y parodias hacia anuncios publicitarios, entre otros. A la mitad del programa el artista invitado presenta al show musical que será interpretado por el cantante o banda invitada. Al final del programa el artista invitado despide el programa, y tanto los actores principales como los invitados se abrazan y saludan a las cámaras mientras transcurren los créditos. Historial Concepto y creación Desde 1965 hasta septiembre de 1975, NBC emitió reposiciones de The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson en las noches de sabados y domingos, a la discreción de sus afiliados locales. Pero en 1974, Johnny Carson anunció que quería estas reposiciones retiradas y retenidas para que pudieran ser emitidos en días laborables, permitiéndole tomar un descanso.SNL's Beginnings from NBC [[Archivo:Lorne Michaels by David Shankbone.jpg|right|thumb|El creador de Saturday Night Live, Lorne Michaels, en abril de 2008.]] El presidente de NBC, Herbert Schlosser, acercaba a su vicepresidente de programación nocturna, Dick Ebersol, en 1974 y le pidió crear un programa para llenar el intervalo de tiempo para las noches de sábados. Schlosser y Ebersol luego acercaban a Lorne Michaels, queriendo crear un programa de variedades que empujaría los límites con su estilo vanguardista del humor. Ebersol sabía que Michaels fue capaz de crear un programa porque había trabajado en Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. Primera era (1975–1980) El programa fue estrenado el 11 de octubre de 1975, y fue originalmente titulado como NBC's Saturday Night, porque el título actual estaba siendo usado por American Broadcasting Company (ABC), uno de los rivales de la cadena, como el título de un programa de formato similar, con presentación de Howard Cosell. NBC compró los derechos al nombre en 1976, oficialmente adoptando el título nuevo el 26 de marzo de 1977.SNL Time Line from NBC El programa fue un éxito instantáneo tras su debut, y como resultado, los miembros del repertorio repentinamente llegaron a ser famosos. El repertorio original era conocido como "The Not Ready for Prime-Time Players," que significa "La Compañía No Apta para las Horas de Máxima Audiencia." Los primeros miembros del reparto incluían algunos antiguos integrantes de The Second City (Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi, y Gilda Radner) y de los "Lemmings" de National Lampoon (Chevy Chase, Jane Curtin, Laraine Newman y Garrett Morris). También se presentaban cortometrajes de Albert Brooks y segmentos con personajes adultos y abstractos de los Muppets de Jim Henson. En 1976, durante la segunda temporada, se unió Bill Murray en lugar de Chevy Chase. Después de la cuarta temporada, Aykroyd y Belushi dejó el programa. Durante la siguiente temporada, Michaels decidió dejar el programa y explorar otros caminos. La salida de Michaels llevó también a las resignaciones de la mayoría de los miembros del repertorio y del equipo. Segunda era (1980–1985) A pesar de que SNL era todavía popular, Michaels pensó que su salida podría llevar a la cancelación del programa. Sin embargo, la NBC ya había planeado para que lo sustituya con Jean Doumanian, una productora asociada durante los primeros cinco temporadas. NBC quería construir un nuevo repertorio y continuar con el programa, dejando Doumanian con un la totalidad del control creativo del programa. Después de revisiones desastres y confusión detrás de las escenas, Doumanian fue despedida después de una temporada. Fue reemplazada por Dick Ebersol, que había contratado originalmente con Michaels para crear el programa. El primer episodio de esa era, llamado Saturday Night Live '80 en los créditos iniciales, se estrenó el 15 de noviembre de 1980, con un reparto totalmente nuevo: Jim Carrey, Eddie Murphy, Charles Rocket, Denny Dillon, Gilbert Gottfried, Gail Matthius, Joe Piscopo, y Ann Risley. Para 1984 entraron Jim Belushi, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Billy Crystal, Martin Short, Christopher Guest, Rich Hall y Harry Shearer. Tercera era (1985–1990) Michaels retornó al programa durante la temporada 1985-1986. Ningunos de los miembros del reparto anterior regresaron, causando que Michaels reconstruyó el programa. Esa era, Michaels y su nuevo equipo contrataron al nominado al Oscar, Randy Quaid, conocido por su trabajo en The Last Detail y National Lampoon's Vacation, así como a incógnitas del momento como Joan Cusack y Robert Downey Jr., Danitra Vance, Terry Sweeney, el primer miembro del reparto abiertamente gay, y Anthony Michael Hall, otra cara fresca de Hollywood, quien apareció con Quaid en Vacaciones y estrella de The Breakfast Club ese mismo año. A sus 17, era el miembro más joven en la historia del reparto. Los entonces desconocidos comediantes incluyeron Dennis Miller y Damon Wayans y los comediantes de improvisación Nora Dunn y Jon Lovitz. Don Novello regresó con su personaje del Padre Guido Sarducci. En 1987 ingresó Ben Stiller. De todo el reparto, solo Dunn, Lovitz, y Miller regresaron para la temporada 1986-1987. Para la nueva cosecha, Michaels retornó a su táctica original de reunir un ensemble fuerte de relativos desconocidos, liderados por Dana Carvey, Phil Hartman, Jan Hooks, Victoria Jackson, y Kevin Nealon. Como un resultado de esto, el programa experimentó mejoras en sus índices de audiencia y en su recepción crítica. Cuarta era (1990–1995) La temporada 1990-1991 introdujo a una cantidad de actores que rápidamente se convirtieron en las estrellas del show — Chris Farley, Mike Myers, Tim Meadows, Adam Sandler, Rob Schneider, David Spade y Julia Sweeney. El notorio comediante Chris Rock apareció en el programa durante 3 temporadas. Los personajes más memorables de este periodo incluían a “Pat” de Sweeney, “Opera Man” y “Canteen Boy” de Sandler, "Matt Foley" de Farley, “El Richmeister” de Schneider, “Nat X” de Rock, “Abogado Cavernícola Descongelado” de Hartman y el cáustico comentario de Spade durante el “Hollywood Minute”. La popularidad de estos nuevos miembros del elenco minimizaron el impacto de la salida de algunos actores como Jan Hooks y al mediador de Weekend Update Dennis Miller después de la temporada 1990-1991, y de Victoria Jackson después de la del 1991-1992. Michaels agregó a Michael McKean, y luego a Chris Elliott al reparto. Ninguno se sintió confortable en el show, y lo dejaron al final de la temporada 1994-1995. Las siguientes adiciones fueron el veterano del sketch Mark McKinney que venía de terminar el programa canadiense producido por Michaels Kids in the Hall, Norm Macdonald y a la comediante Janeane Garofalo, quienes se unieron al inicio de la temporada 1994-1995. Sin embargo, el día que Garofalo llegó al escenario, Adam Sandler comenzó a gritarle por los comentarios que ella hacia en contra de él en su rutina cómica. Otras dos actrices del reparto se pusieron también en contra de ella (Ellen Cleghorne y Laura Kightlinger). Garofalo se hundió en la depresión y dejo el programa a media temporada, para ser remplazada por Molly Shannon. Quinta era (1995–2000) La temporada 1995-1996 marcó ser la última para David Spade, y fue el debut de un fuerte grupo de nuevos reclutas: Jim Breuer, Will Ferrell, Darrell Hammond, David Koechner, Cheri Oteri, Nancy Walls, Chris Kattan, Colin Quinn y Molly Shannon. Ana Gasteyer entró la siguiente temporada. En la temporada 1998-1999, entraron nuevos miembros al reparto — Jimmy Fallon, Chris Parnell, y Horatio Sanz. El siguiente año entraron Rachel Dratch y Maya Rudolph. Sexta era (2000–2005) En 1999, Tina Fey se convirtió en la primera mujer en encabezar al equipo de guionistas del programa. El siguiente año, comenzó actuar en los sketches, convertiéndose en uno de los co-presentadores de Weekend Update, junto con Jimmy Fallon. También durante esa era, tales intérpretes como Colin Quinn, Tim Meadows, y Cheri Oteri dejaron el programa, y Horatio Sanz, Seth Meyers, Jeff Richards, Finesse Mitchell, y Kenan Thompson entraron al reparto. El programa experimentó una secuela de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001, significado por la aparición de Rudolph Giuliani, el mayor de la Ciudad de Nueva York en ese momento, en el primer episodio de la temporada 27. Como resultado de esa secuela, comentarios políticos en el programa se redujeron, con el tiempo el programa dio más atención al humor político. Séptima era (2005–2010) Saturday Night Live prometió cambios para la temporada 2005-2006, entre ellos transmitir en alta definición. Lorne Michaels agregó a cuatro nuevos talentos: Andy Samberg, Bill Hader, Kristen Wiig, y Jason Sudeikis. Esta era también vio la salida de Rachel Dratch, Tina Fey, Horatio Sanz, Finesse Mitchell, y Chris Parnell. Octava era (2010-2015) La temporada de 2010-2011 comenzó con Amy Poehler como la presentadora y Katy Perry como la invitada musical. En esa era, Will Forte y Jenny Slate dejaron el programa, y Taran Killam, Paul Brittain, Vanessa Bayer, y Jay Pharaoh unieron al reparto como actores destacados. Producción Reparto El reparto, conocido en el aire como "The Not Ready for Prime-Time Players" al comienzo del programa (este término todavía sigue usado extraoficialmente de manera frecuente, y fue originalmente ideado como un despegue del apodo "Prime Time Players" para el reparto del programa anterior en ABC), consiste de un grupo de miembros establecidos y un grupo de miembros nuevos, con el segundo siendo llamado "The Featured Players" y teniendo el privilegio de graduar eventualmente al reparto regular. A continuación se muestra un listado del reparto actual:SNL Cast from NBC ;Repertorio * Fred Armisen (2002-presente) * Abby Elliott (2008-presente) * Bill Hader (2005-presente) * Seth Meyers (2001-presente) * Bobby Moynihan (2008-presente) * Andy Samberg (2005-presente) * Jason Sudeikis (2005-presente) * Kenan Thompson (2003-presente) * Kristen Wiig (2005-presente) ;"Featured Players" * Vanessa Bayer (2010-presente) * Paul Brittain (2010-presente) * Taran Killam (2010-presente) * Nasim Pedrad (2009-presente) * Jay Pharoah (2010-presente) Texto en negrita denota solamente presentadores de "Weekend Update." Guionistas Locutores Don Pardo fue el locutor de la serie cuando empezó, y ha actuado como locutor del programa para todas las temporadas a excepción de la septima, cuando Mel Brandt y Bill Hanrahan llenaron ese papel. Pardo, que tuvo 57 años cuando el programa debutó, y después de retirarse de la NBC en 2004 a los 86 años, continuó hasta 2010 para volar desde su casa en Tucsón, Arizona, para presentar el programa.Perfil del Locutor en [[Internet Movie Database]] Pardo anunció en 2010 que para la temporada 36, a los 92 años, pre-grabaría sus papeles desde su casa en Arizona, en lugar de actuar en vivo en la ciudad de Nueva York.http://www.californiachronicle.com/articles/yb/149602234 The Saturday Night Live Band "The Saturday Night Live Band," también conocido como "The Live Band," es la banda oficial del programa. Un ganador del Premio Óscar, el compositor Howard Shore, sirvió como el primer director musical desde 1975 hasta 1980, apareciendo en muchos sketches musicales, incluyendo "Howard Shore and His All-Nurse Band" y (apoyando un coro de la Guardia Costera de Estados Unidos) "Howard Shore and the Shore Patrol." Con los años, la banda ha contado con varios músicos de Nueva York como Paul Shaffer (1975-1980), Lou Marini (1975-1983), David Sanborn (1975), Michael Brecker (a principios de 1980), Ray Chew (1980-1983), Alan Rubin (1975-1983), Georg Wadenius (1979-1985), Steve Ferrone (1985), David Johansen (actuando como "Buster Poindexter"), Tom Malone (quien asumió el cargo de dirección musical desde 1981 hasta 1985), y G. E. Smith (director musical desde 1985 hasta 1995). La banda está actualmente bajo la dirección de Lenny Pickett, un alumno de Tower of Power, con los teclistas Leon Pendarvis y Katreese Barnes. El número de músicos ha variado a lo largo de los años, pero la instrumentación básica ha sido de tres saxofones, un trombón, una trompeta, y una sección rítmica con dos teclados, una guitarra, bajo, batería y un percusionista extra, no una parte permanente de la banda hasta la llegada de Valerie Naranjo, en 1995. Las temporadas de 1983-1984 y 1984-1985 contaron con la más pequeña banda, un combo de seis piezas. La banda toca instrumentales que entran y salen de descansos de la estación; los afiliados que emiten ningún tipo de publicidad durante estos intervalos escuchen canciones completas como tocado por la banda tocar canciones completamente detrás de un gráfico de Saturday Night Live hasta que el programa resume.SNL Band from NBC Presentadores e invitados musicales Un episodio típico de Saturday Night Live contará con un presentador único, que ofrece el monólogo introductorio y actua en sketches con el reparto, y un invitado musical único, que se presentará en dos o tres veces los números musicales. En algunos casos, el invitado musical será también el anfitrión y llenar las dos funciones. Se ha convertido en costumbre que el anfitrión de la serie acabe el monólogo de apertura mediante la introducción de los invitados musicales para la noche. George Carlin fue el primer presentador del programa, Candice Bergen fue la primera mujer en recibir la demostración de unas pocas semanas más tarde y otra vez anfitrión sólo seis semanas después de eso. Los clientes que han recibido cinco o más veces se refieren a veces como pertenecientes al "Five-Timers Club," un término que se originó en un sketch que apareció en el quinto episodio de Tom Hanks. Personajes memorables A lo largo de la historia de Saturday Night Live, el programa ha contado con muchos personajes locos en sus sketches. El siguiente es un listado que comprende unos de los más memorables. * "Baba Wawa," una caricatura de la periodista Barbara Walters. Interpretada por Gilda Radner durante los años 1970. * "The Blues Brothers," una banda revivalista especializando en música de blues y soul. Fundado en 1978 por John Belushi y Dan Aykroyd, quienes interpretaron el vocalista "Joliet" Jake Blues y el armonicista Elwood Blues, respectivamente. * Los Coneheads, una familia alienigena que está nativa a la planeta Remulak. Sus miembros se interpretaron por Dan Aykroyd, Jane Curtin, y Laraine Newman. * Debbie Downer, quien apareció en encuentros sociales, frecuentemente añadiendo malas noticias y sentimientos negativos que reducen el estado de ánimo de todos a su alrededor. Interpretada por Rachel Dratch en los años 2000. * "Dieter," el presentador de un programa de entrevistas llamado Sprockets. Interpretado por Mike Myers durante las décadas de 1980 y 1990. * Emily Litella, una anciana quien apareció en el segmento de opiniones de Weekend Update, un sketch que parodia los noticieros. Interpretada por Gilda Radner durante los primeros años del programa. * "Eugene," un cocinero fastidioso quien no tolera ser en la presencia de nada desordenado o sucio. Interpretado por Phil Hartman en 1989 y 1990. * "Hans and Franz," un dúo de atletas austriacos musculosos. Interpretados por Dana Carvey y Kevin Nealon, respectivamente. * "Hanukkah Harry," una variación en la imágen moderna del Papá Noel. Interpretado por Jon Lovitz. * Judy Grimes, una experta en viaje para Weekend Update. Interpretada por Kristen Wiig. * "Keyrock," también conocido como "El Abogado Cavernícola Descongelado" ("The Unfrozen Caveman Lawyer" en inglés). Interpretado por Phil Hartman desde 1991 hasta 1996. * Leonard Pinth-Garnell, un lúgubre quien introdujo actuaciones de "Bad Conceptual Theater" ("Teatro Malo Conceptualo") y sketches relacionados durante los años 1970. Interpretado por Dan Aykroyd. * Mary Katherine Gallagher, una adolescente quien asiste a una escuela católica. Interpretada por Molly Shannon desde 1994 hasta 2001. * Master Thespian, un actor ególatra y despiadadamente ambicioso quien frecuentemente suscitó la simpatía de otros personajes. Interpretado por Jon Lovitz desde 1985 hasta 1989. * Matt Foley, un instructor motivacional. Interpretado por Chris Farley durante los años 1990. * Opera Man, quien cantó chistes sobre la actualidad y las celebridades en un estilo similar a la ópera. Interpretado por Adam Sandler durante los años 1990. * "Penelope," una neurótica quien siempre quiere ser mejor que todos. Interpretada por Kristen Wiig. * Roseanne Roseannadanna, quien como Emily Litella fue contratada para dar respuestas editoriales a problemas actuales, pero a diferencia de ella fue muy explosiva en su personalidad. Interpretada por Gilda Radner durante el período temprano del programa. * El Samurái Futaba, quien fue ubicada en varios sitios y períodos en el transcurso de sus sketches, a menudo en lugares generalmente inapropiado para un samurái. Interpretado por John Belushi en los primeros años del programa. * Stuart Smalley, el presentador de un programa de esfuerzo personal llamado "Daily Affirmation with Stuart Smalley." Interpretado por Al Franken en los años 1990. * Sue, quien no podía controlar su exitación sobre sorpresas secretas. Interpretada por Kristen Wiig. * Velvet Jones, un chulo quien vendió libros de romancia publicados por Harlequin Enterprises. Interpretado por Eddie Murphy durante la septima temporada. Facilidades de producción thumb|left|upright|[[Edificio GE (30 Rockefeller Plaza, or "30 Rock"), donde el programa se graba]] Estudio Desde sus inicios, Saturday Night Live ha sido emitido desde el Estudio 8H, ubicadas en los pisos 8 y 9 del Edificio GE (30 Rockefeller Plaza, o "30 Rock"). Debido al hecho que el estudio original fue un escenario de sonido radiofónico para Arturo Toscanini y la NBC Symphony Orchestra, los diseños del piso de estudio y del posicionamiento de la audiencia cause que algunos miembros del audiencia tienen una vista obstruida de muchos de los sketches. Según NBC, el Estudio 8H tiene un acústica casi perfecto. Las oficinas de los guionistas, productores, y otros miembros del personal del programa se puede encuentran en el piso 17 de "30 Rock." Durante la pausa de grabación en el verano de 2005, los equipos comenzaron sus renovaciones en el Estudio 8H. Con el estreno de su temporada 31o en octubre de 2005, el espectáculo comenzó a transmitir en televisión de alta definición, y desde entonces, el programa ha aparecido con un letterbox en las pantallas de televisores convencionales. Tres de los cuatro primeros conciertos de la temporada 1976-1977 fueron grabados en la ubicación antigua de los NBC Studios en Brooklyn, debido a que NBC News fue utilizando el Estudio 8H para su cobertura de las elecciones presidenciales.SNL's Studio from NBC Mary Ellen Matthews—la fotógrafa quien está responsable por tomar retratos de las celebridades que aparecen en SNL, y usarlos en parachoques comerciales para el programa—generalmente toma fotografías del presentador invitado del programa en el estudio mientras el invitado musical práctica sus canciones. Post-producción Con instalaciones interiores ubicados en los pisos 8 y 17 de Rockefeller Plaza, deberes de post-producción en transmisiones de Saturday Night Live incluyen la mezcla de elementos de audio y video por el "Senior Audio Mixer" ("Mezclador Superior de Audio"), junto con señales adicionales de audio que consisten de música, efectos de sonido, orquestraciones de música, y pre-grabaciones de voces en off. Todas las fuentes se almacenan digitalmente, con episodios capturados y separados en distintos elementos a los fines de reorganización para repeticiones futuras y sindicación. El sistema de seguimiento de producción fue migrado totalmente del sistema de grabación analógico al sistema digital en 1998, y como resultado, los episodios típicamente requieren 1.5 terabytes de almacenamiento, que consta de los elementos de audio y unos de los elementos visuales. Elementos de Saturday Night Live que son pre-grabados, tales como ciertas parodias de comerciales, los cortometrajes llamados los "SNL Digital Shorts," y los gráficos del programa, son procesados fuera del estudio, en las instalaciones de post-producción de Broadway Video. Filmación y fotografía Las instalaciones de producción en el Estudio 8H se mantienen por NBC Production Services. Los equipos de videocámara incluyen cuarto cámaras Sony BVP CCD-700, y dos cámaras Sony BVP-750 CCD, ambos utilizando pedestales por Vinten. El GVG 4000-3 (un conmutador para componentes digitales de producción) y el GVG 7000 (un conmutador para componentes digitales de enrutamiento) se utilizan para enrutar imágenes visuales a la sala de control, con múltiples grabadoras de vídeo digital y analógico que se utilizan para almacenar imágenes. Los gráficos son proporcionados por el generador de caracteres Chyron! Infinit y el Quantel PictureBox. Instalaciones de audio consisten de consola digitalmente controlada para mezcla analógica, y una consola de mezclas digital fabricada por Yamaha que se utiliza para soporte de reproducciones de cinta y trabajo sobre utilidades de audio. A partir de la temporada 35, la secuencia introductoria con el logotipo del título y la montaje apertura de Saturday Night Live se han tomados con las cámaras digitales de Canon EOS 5D Mark II y Canon EOS 7D SLR. Los elementos típicos se graban a 30 imágenes por segundo, con las secuencias de moción lenta siendo rodadas en 60 imágenes por segundo, ambos completamente en alta definición en el modo de vídeo 1080p. Proceso de producción El siguiente un resumen del proceso utilizado para producir el programa. Es basado parcialmente en entrevistas con una de las guionistas y actrices anteriores de SNL, Tina Fey, en 2000 y 2004. Lunes: * El día comienza con un encuentro temático, identificando la historia más grande para la secuencia introductoria del programa. * Esto es seguido por un encuentro de campo de forma libre con Lorne Michaels y el/los presentador(es) del episodio de la semana. El nombre oficial es "The Host Meeting" ("El Encuentro del Presentador"), pero todos los guionistas y todos los miembros del reparto lo llaman "The Pitch Meeting" ("El Encuentro del Campo"). * A lo largo de la semana, el/los presentador(es) tiene(n) mucha influencia en cuales sketches se emiten. Martes: * Entre las 21:00 del martes por la noche y las 7:00 del miércoles por la mañana, cualquiera cantidad desde 40 hasta 50 guiones están escritos, la mayoría de los cuales no se emitirán. * Una vez que los guiones de un guionista se completa, el guionista a menudo le ayudará a otros guionistas con sus guiones. * Mientras tanto, Lorne Michaels tiene otra "Pitch Meeting" con el/los invitado(s) musical(es) y analiza cuales de sus canciones actuales, dos o tres, deben ser tocadas en el programa para su acto musical. Miércoles: * Todos los guiones son leídos minuciosamente por el reparto, las guionistas, los productores, Lorne Michaels, y el/los presentador(es) de la semana. Esta lectura minuciosa normalmente se conduce en la tarde y dura alrededor de dos horas y media a tres. * Después de la lectura minuciosa, el/los guionista(s) principal(es) y los productores encuentran con el/los presentador(es) para decidir cuales sketches deben ser desarrollados por el resto de la semana, con Lorne Michaels, y el/los presentador(es) teniendo la decisión final. Jueves: * Los sketches sobrevivientes son revisados, palabra por palabra, por el personal de la escritura como un todo o en dos grupos en el caso de los escritores principales de cooperación. * Unos sketches que sobrevivieron a la corte debido a su premisa, pero están en necesidad de trabajo, son reescritos por completo. Otros son cambiados de maneras más pequeñas. * El equipo de Weekend Update comienza a encontrarse, comenzando con las noticias escritas por los guionistas que se dedican toda la semana para el segmento. * El equipo llega para el ensayo, y el acto musical se ensaya, así como algunos de los sketches más grandes y más importantes. * El/los presentador(es) y el/los invitado(s) musical(es), junto con generalmente unos miembros del reparto, graban dos hasta cuatro promociones para emisiones en NBC. Viernes: * El programa está sujetado a una didascalia. * El guionista de cada sketch actúa como el productor, trabajando con los diseñadores de los platós y vestuarios del programa. * Música especial se grabe para el programa. [[Archivo:SNL stage.jpg|thumb|El escenario principal de SNL, como se ve durante los ensayos]] Sábado: * El "Saturday Night Live Band" hace un ensayo de media mañana. * A las 13:00, con el programa aún lejos de completación, el día comienza con un repaso, con los apoyos, delante a Lorne Michaels. * Esto es seguido por un ensayo realizado en frente de la audiencia en el estudio, que dura desde las 20:00 hasta las 22:00 (o más tarde) y contiene aproximadamente veinte minutos de material que será eliminado de la emisión final. * Lorne Michaels utiliza observación personal de la reacción de la audiencia durante el ensayo general y la entrada desde el/los presentador(es) y el guionista principal para determinar la ronda final de cambios, re-ordenando sketches como sea necesario. * Después del ensayo general, Lorne tiene una reunión con los escritores para discutir los últimos cambios y ofrece notas sobre los cambios que podrían hacerse para el programa en vivo. El reparto está informado sobre sketches eliminados después del ensayo general y un resumen final de los sketches que serán presentados en vivo en un tablón de anuncios fuera de la oficina de Lorne Michaels. * El programa comienza a las 23:29:30, Tiempo del Este. * Después del programa viene la fiesta posterior que se encuentra en varios "puntos calientes" en Nueva York. Todos los involucrados en el programa, incluyendo el presentador y el/los invitado(s) musical(es), se invita con excepción de algunos intérpretes de fondo. El estado del programa durante la semana se mantiene en un tablero de anuncios. Los sketches y otros segmentos se dan etiquetas que se colocan en tarjetas y se ponen en el tablero en el orden de sus actuaciones. La orden se basa en el contenido, así como las limitaciones de producción, tales como colocación de la cámara y la disponibilidad de actores. Segmentos que han sido cortadas se mantienen en el lado del tablero. Cuando se acerca la emisión, el guionista o productor frecuentemente descubre el destino de su segmento sólo al consultar el tablero de anuncios. Un informe de 60 minutos grabado en octubre de 2004 describió el frenesí intensa en los guionistas que tiene lugar durante la semana previa a un programa, con encuentros abarrotados y largas horas. El informe especialmente señaló la participación de cual(es)quier presentador(es) invitado(s) en el desarrollo y la selección de los sketches en los cuales aparecerán. Del mismo modo, ha existido un episodio de Biography en A&E Network que cubrió el proceso de producción, así como un episodio de TV Tales emitido por E! en 2002. Emisiones En vivo El programa generalmente comienzo a las 23:29:30, Tiempo del Este, a menos que ocurre un retraso. El programa se emite por una hora y media, terminando a las 01:00. Para el tiempo de la montaña y el Tiempo del Pacífico, NBC emite el programa pre-grabado en vivo, por lo general sin edición, sin perjuicio de los errores. Después del sketch introductoria, el programa siempre comienzo con las palabras: "Live from New York it's Saturday Night" ("En vivo, desde Nueva York, es sábado por la noche"). Retrasos * El programa fue obligado a correr en un retraso de cinco segundos en tres ocasiones distintas, en episodios presentados por Richard Pryor, Sam Kinison, y Andrew Dice Clay. * El episodio que fue entendido para emisión en el 25 de octubre de 1986, contando con la presentación de Rosanna Arquette, no se emitió hasta el 8 de noviembre de ese año debido al hecho que la NBC fue emitiendo el Juego 6 de la Serie Mundial de 1986; el partido entró en entradas extras, causando que la difusión de ese episodio de SNL fue cancelado. El programa fue grabado para la audiencia en el estudio a partir de las 01:30, Tiempo del Este, y emitido dos semanas después con una "disculpa" por Ron Darling, un lanzador para los New York Mets. (Explicó que los jugadores del equipo habían sido felices y emocionados ganando el juego de la Serie Mundial, pero por supuesto todos se habían convertidos molestos y tristes, cuando en el vestuario después, descubrieron que habían causados la cancelación primera en la historia de SNL. Imágenes mostraban a los jugadores deprimidos tristemente mirando el suelo del vestuario en vergüenza.) * El episodio que fue entendido para emisión en el 10 de febrero de 2001, contando con la presentación de Jennifer Lopez, entró en el aire 45 minutos de retraso debido a un juego del XFL. Lopez y el reparto no se les dijo que estaban entrando en el aire en un retraso. * Durante la última temporada de Eddie Murphy, negoció grabar una serie de sketches adicionales en septiembre de 1983 que lo presentó, los cuales fueron emitidas en episodios por los cuales no estaba disponible. Su último episodio en vivo fue presentado por Edwin Newman el 25 de febrero de 1984. * El episodio emitido el 9 de enero de 2010, con presentación de Charles Barkley, se retrasó durante 36 minutos, cuando la cobertura por NBC de un partido eliminatorio del NFL entre los Philadelphia Eagles y los Dallas Cowboys corrió tarde. * El episodio emitido el 8 de enero de 2011, con presentación de Jim Carrey, se retrasó durante 16 minutos, cuando la emisión en vivo por NBC de un partido eliminatorio del NFL entre los New York Jets y los Indianapolis Colts corrió tarde. Reposiciones Reposiciones de SNL se emiten fuera de su secuencia de emisión original, generalmente determinada por cuales episodios no se han repetidos, pero tuvieron altas calificaciones o aclamaciones para sus emisiones en vivo. Programas generalmente se emiten dos veces durante una temporada particular, pero frecuentemente los episodios de mayor audiencia de la temporada tienen una segunda emisión hacia el final de la temporada inactiva, o episodios será repitidos una segunda o tercera vez, para coincidir con un nuevo evento conectados con la persona que organizó. Por ejemplo, el episodio de Natalie Portman se emitió en marzo de 2006 para promover la película V de Vendetta se repitió el 5 de agosto de 2006, antes de lanzamiento en DVD de la película en el 8 de agosto de ese año. Del mismo modo, volvió a ejecutar Jeff Gordon siguiente episodio cobertura de NBC de la Pepsi 400. NBC y Broadway Video son titulares de los derechos subyacentes, mientras que los derechos de autor de cada episodio de la serie han hecho hasta ahora es competencia exclusiva de NBC. Desde 1990 hasta 2004, Comedy Central y de su predecesor Ha! re-transmitieron reposiciones de la serie, después de lo cual la cadena de entretenimiento de televisión por cable E! firmó un acuerdo para las repeticiones. Versiones abreviadas con treinta y sesenta minutos de las primeras cinco temporadas fueron emitidos como "The Best of Saturday Night Live" en sindicación a principios de la década de 1980, y más tarde en Nick at Nite en 1988. En septiembre de 2010, las reposiciones de la mayoría de los episodios posteriores a 1998 se inició al aire en VH1. Compilaciones De vez en cuando, SNL emite programas de compilación. Tales programas contará con sketches seleccionados de la temporada anterior, de un miembro particular del reparto o de varios presentadores en tiempo, o centradas en un tema particular (por ejemplo, Halloween o Navidad). Sketches políticos suelen ser sacrificadas para un especial en años de elecciones presidenciales, el especial de 2000 fue notable por haber apariciones autocríticas (aunque separadas) de los candidatos George W. Bush y Al Gore. Durante la campaña presidencial del 2008, Hillary Rodham Clinton, Mike Huckabee, John McCain, Barack Obama, Rudolph Giuliani, y Sarah Palin hicieron apariciones en el programa. Sketches reemplazados o alterados Repeticiones no son siempre idénticos a las emisiones originales. Sketches exitosos que se emiten más adelante en el episodio durante la emisión original puede ser reeditados para aparecer antes. En los primeros años de la historia del programa, repeticiones frecuentemente reemplazaron sketches más débiles con segmentos de otros episodios, generalmente de los episodios que no tuvieron una repetición en absoluto. Actos controvertidos por el presentador o un invitado musical puede ser alterados o eliminados. * Una porción del monólogo de Martin Lawrence en el episodio emitido el 19 de febrero de 1994, que se refería a la higiene femenina, se ha eliminado de todas las repeticiones, reemplazada por una voz en off y intertítulos que indica que la porción extirpada "...fue una presentación clara y vivaz, y casi nos costó a todos nuestros puestos de trabajo." * Una actuación en vivo de Sinéad O'Connor en el 3 de octubre de 1992, durante la cual rompió una fotografía del Papa Juan Pablo II, fue sustituido por su actuación en el ensayo general a partir de esa misma tarde en la que sostiene una foto de un niño balcánico con muertos de hambre.Artículo de The Onion AV Club: "Inventory: Ten Memorable Saturday Night Live Musical Moments." * Cuando Sam Kinison pronunció un monólogo cómico en 1986, NBC retira su petición para la legalización de la marihuana de las emisiones en la Costa Oeste y todos las emisiones posteriores. * La canción "Bulls on Parade" fue actuado por Rage Against the Machine en abril de 1996. Su rendimiento previsto de dos canciones se redujo a una canción cuando la banda intentó colgar banderas invertidas de EE.UU. desde sus amplificadores ("una señal de angustia o gran peligro"), como una protesta contra la presencia del candidato presidencial republicano Steve Forbes como el presentador invitado en el programa esa noche. Ocasionalmente, sketches realizados originalmente en el ensayo general (que se registra como un apoyo) han sustituido a la versión en vivo de las reposiciones debido a errores (ya sea errores técnicos o errores causados por los actores) en la emisión en vivo. Ejemplos han incluidos: * Un sketch de Peter Sarsgaard de su apariencia en el 21 de enero de 2006, involucrando un noticiero falso de Rachel Dratch, tuvo dificultades técnicas durante su transmisión en vivo cuando el televisor en el sketch dejó de funcionar y un tramoyista se observó fijándolo. * Un sketch que involucró "butt pregnancy" ("embarazo de tope") durante la primera emisión del episodio emitido el 12 de noviembre de 2005, con presentación de Jason Lee, fue reemplazado por un sketch musical sobre comida de cafetería durante la repetición. * Un sketch de Debbie Downer con Ben Affleck fue retirado de reposiciones y más tarde reemplazado por la versión en el ensayo general. En este caso, la sustitución se referencia por una tarjeta de título, que explicó que la versión del ensayo fue mejor. Mercancías DVDs En la actualidad, Universal Studios Home Entertainment y Lions Gate Entertainment son los titulares de los derechos de vídeo para la serie. Universal ha estrenado conjuntos completos en DVD para las primeras pocas temporadas, mientras que la cuota de Lions Gate de los derechos son el resultado de contratos anteriores con la cadena NBC golpeados antes de la fusión en NBC Universal. La mayoría de los DVDs de SNL lanzados por Lions Gate son compilaciones con títulos comenzando con "Best Of...". Libros El primer libro autorizado para la serie fue publicada por Avon Books en 1977. Saturday Night Live (ISBN 0-380-01801-2) fue editado por Anne Beatts y John Head, con la fotografía de Edie Baskin,[http://lccn.loc.gov/78102562 Saturday Night Live (1977)] from the Library of Congress Online Catalog Los tres trabajaron para ''Saturday Night Live en el momento de la publicación del libro. El bolsillo de gran tamaño incluyó los guiones de varios sketches por el repertorio original, conocido en ese momento como "The Not Ready for Prime-Time Players."Eric Idle Books from dailyllama.com En 1994, el segundo libro sobre SNL fue publicada, llamado Saturday Night Live: The First Twenty Years (ISBN 0-395-75284-1). El libro fue escrito por Michael Cader. The First Twenty Years ofrece información sobre el reparto, los personajes, y momentos notables visto en el programa hasta 1994. Otro libro sobre la serie fue publicada en 2002. Se llama Live From New York: An Uncensored History of Saturday Night Live, as Told by Its Stars, Writers, and Guests (ISBN 0-316-73565-5). El libro fue escrito por Tom Shales y James Andrew Miller. El libro consta de entrevistas (conducidas por los autores) de las personas que han trabajado en el programa. Las entrevistas revelan experiencias personales de lo que sucedió detrás del escenario y la dificultad de conseguir el programa en el aire cada semana 43. Otros libros notables sobre SNL incluyen: Saturday Night: A Backstage History of Saturday Night Live (ISBN 0-688-05099-9) un libro sobre el trabajo que ocurrió detrás de las escenas en los primeros diez temporadas, y Gasping for Airtime: Two Years in the Trenches of Saturday Night Live (ISBN 1-4013-0801-5), que detalló las luchas de Jay Mohr durante sus dos temporadas en el programa. Películas basadas en sketches de SNL Películas basadas en sketches de SNL se enumeran por debajo con sus fechas de lanzamiento, presupuestos brutos, y calificaciones por Rotten Tomatoes y Metacritic. El bruto es de Box Office Mojo.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/franchises/chart/?id=snl.htm Saturday Night Live franchise films] from Box Office Mojo En Rotten Tomatoes, una puntuación del 60% o más alto indica la película es "fresca" (bien recibida);FAQ: What is the Tomatometer? from Rotten Tomatoes y en Metacritic, las puntuaciones de 81-100, 61-80, 40-60, 20-39, y 0-19 indican aclamación casi universal, críticas generalmente favorables, críticas mixtas, críticas malas, y aversión abrumadora, respectivamente.How We Calculate Our Scores: The Long FAQ from Metacritic Los primeros días de SNL dieron lugar a varias películas, incluyendo Mr. Mike's Mondo Video (1979), Gilda Live (1980), Mr. Bill's Real Life Adventures (1986), y posiblemente la más exitosa, The Blues Brothers (1980). Sin embargo, fue el éxito de Wayne's World (1992) que alentó a Lorne Michaels a producir más películas basados en varios personajes de sketches populares. Michaels revivió personajes de los años 1970 en Coneheads (1993), seguida por It's Pat (1994), Stuart Saves His Family (1995, con el personaje de Stuart Smalley), A Night at the Roxbury (1998, con los personajes de The Butabi Brothers); Superstar (1999, con la personaje de Mary Katherine Gallagher), y The Ladies Man (2000). Algunos hicieron relativamente bien, aunque no fue el caso para otros—sobre todo, It's Pat, que hizo mal en la taquilla que el estudio que hizo la película, Touchstone Pictures (propiedad de The Walt Disney Company, que también es propietaria de ABC, uno de los rivales de NBC), se retiró sólo una semana después de su estreno,Live, From New York, It's the Worst Movies From the Cast of SNL from filmcritic.com y Stuart Saves His Family, que perdió 15 millones de dólares estadounidenses. Muchas de estas películas fueron producidas por Paramount Pictures. Las películas basadas en The Blues Brothers fueron producidos por Universal Studios, que fusionó con NBC en 2004 para formar NBC Universal (Universal también posee con Paramount una empresa conjunta llamada "United International Pictures", intentada para la distribución internacional de películas de los dos estudios). Además, Office Space (1999) originó a partir de una serie de cortometrajes animados por Mike Judge, que se emitieron en Saturday Night Live después de aparecer en varios otros programas. El personaje titular de la película Bob Roberts, dirigido por Tim Robbins, apareció por primera vez en Saturday Night Live en un cortometraje sobre el cantante conservador de folk. El grupo The Folksmen apareció por primera vez en Saturday Night Live, interpretando la canción "Old Place Joe" antes de que aparecieron más tarde en la película A Mighty Wind. Los tres miembros de The Folksmen eran los mismos tres comediantes: Harry Shearer, Michael McKean, y Christopher Guest, quienes también aparecieron en el mismo episodio como el grupo de rock Spinal Tap. En el momento de la aparición (durante la temporada 1984-85), Shearer y Guest eran miembros del reparto. El actor James Franco hizo un documental titulado Saturday Night, que detalla la proceso intenso que entra en la creación de un episodio. Premios Saturday Night Live ha ganado numerosos premios desde su debut, incluyendo 21 Premios Primetime Emmy, dos Premios Peabody, y tres Premios WGA. Recepcion critica En 2002, el programa fue honrado por TV Guide con el décimo puesto en su listado "The 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time" ("Los 50 Mejores Programas de Televisión de Todos Los Tiempos"), y en 2007, fue listado por la revista Time como uno de los 100 mejores programas de televisión de todos los tiempos. Impacto electoral SNL también ha tenido un efecto en las elecciones. Los votantes habían informados que sketches políticos que se mostraron en el programa habían influidos sus votaciones reales. Los medios de comunicación denominaron esto como "The SNL Effect". Esto efecto se observó durante las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 2008, según Mike Dabadie. Dos tercios de los votantes que respondieron a una encuesta dijeron que habían visto una emisión de Saturday Night Live con contenido políticamente cargada, con el diez por ciento diciendo que había hecho una diferencia en su decisión. Barack Obama fue el beneficiario de los contenidos políticos, con el 59 por ciento diciendo que votaron para el candidato demócrata; sin embargo, en la campaña presidencial demócrata, Hillary Rodham Clinton principalmente recibió un tratamiento más favorable que el de Barack Obama. Censuras En algunos casos, un sketch fue censurada en reposiciones. * En un sketch "Wayne's World" en el 21 de noviembre de 1992, los personajes de Wayne y Garth (interpretado por Mike Myers y Dana Carvey, respectivamente) burlaban de Chelsea Victoria Clinton (la hija de Bill Clinton, quien entonces era un candidato elegido para Presidente), implicando que Chelsea fue incapaz de causar a los hombres experimentan erección. Esta broma fue editado posteriormente fuera de todas las repeticiones y retransmiciones sindicadas de este sketch. * En 1998, un cortometraje animado de Robert Smigel, "Conspiracy Theory Rock", que fue un parte de un segmento de "TV Funhouse" emitido en marzo de 1998, se ha eliminado de todos las reposiciones posteriores del episodio de Saturday Night Live donde originalmente apareció. Michaels dijo que la edición se llevó a cabo porque "no era divertido". El cortometraje es una crítica feroz de la propiedad de los medios corporativos, incluyendo el hecho de que NBC es propiedad de General Electric y British Westinghouse. Incidentos sobre Sinéad O'Connor Sinéad O'Connor fue planificada para ser el invitado musical en el episodio emitido el 12 de mayo de 1990. Andrew Dice Clay era el presentador, y O'Connor boicoteó el programa en protesta por su humor misógino, que obligó a los productores a encontrar sustitutos musical. Nora Dunn también boicoteó el episodio de esa semana, y no se incluyó en el elenco del próximo año. Según se informa, Andrew Dice Clay fue abucheado durante el monólogo de apertura, y el monólogo en el ensayo se mostró en las repeticiones. El 3 de octubre de 1992, Sinéad O'Connor apareció en Saturday Night Live como la invitada musical. Estaba cantando una versión a capella de la canción "War" de Bob Marley, la cual utilizó como una protesta por los casos de abuso sexual cometidos por miembros de la Iglesia católica, cambiando la lírica de "luchar contra la injusticia racial" a "luchar contra el abuso de niños." Luego presentó una foto del Papa Juan Pablo II a la cámara mientras cantando la palabra "mal," tras lo cual rompió la foto, diciendo: "Lucha contra el verdadero enemigo," y arrojó los pedazos hacia la cámara. Saturday Night Live no tuvo conocimiento previo del plan de O'Connor. A partir de 2011, NBC aún se niega a retransmitir la secuencia con la excepción de una entrevista con O'Connor en The Rachel Maddow Show en MSNBC, que se emitió el 24 de abril de 2010, cuando MSNBC completamente emitió el clip durante la entrevista. NBC reemplazó el incidente con imágenes del ensayo general en donde O'Connor sostiene una foto de un niño balcánico antes de retirarse de la etapa. La versión del ensayo también se utilizó durante retransmisiones sindicadas (vistos en los canales Comedy Central y E! Entertainment Television). Sin embargo, el episodio original está disponible en cuatro volúmenes de la especial en DVD Saturday Night Live: 25 Years of Music, con una introducción sobre el incidente por el creador y ejecutivo del programa, Lorne Michaels. Sin embargo, el 20 de febrero de 2011, el vídeo fue retransmitido en el especial de SNL "Backstage," que mostró imágenes de un ensayo general y la actuación juntos. En las dos actuaciones, dos fotos diferentes son sostenidas, uno donde O'Connor sostene la imagen de un niño hambriento y el otro donde sostene una foto del Papa — pero con un corte a los entrevistados durante el momento en lo cual la foto fue arrancado. Incidento sobre Rage Against the Machine El 13 de abril de 1996, la banda Rage Against the Machine fue invitado para interpretar dos canciones. El programa fue presentado esa noche por Steve Forbes, un multimillonario republicano y candidato antiguo para la presidencia de Estados Unidos. Según Tom Morello, un guitarrista para RATM, "Rage Against the Machine quería estar en la yuxtaposición agudo a un multimillonario contando chistes y promotando su impuesto de tasa única al hacer nuestra propia declaración."Anon., Saturday Night Live Incident. Para lanzamiento y distribución al público. Consultado el 12 de noviembre de 2007. Con este fin, la banda colgó dos banderas de Estados Unidos al revés en sus amplificadores. Segundos antes de llegar en la etapa para interpretar "Bulls on Parade," SNL y NBC enviaron tramoyistas para sacar las banderas. Luego de la eliminación de las banderas durante la primera actuación, la banda fue abordado por los funcionarios de SNL y NBC y ordenado de salir inmediatamente del edificio. Al oír esto, el bajista Tim Commerford presuntamente irrumpieron en el vestidor de Forbes, lanzando fragmentos de una de las banderas. Morello señaló que los miembros del reparto y equipo de Saturday Night Live, a quien se negó a nombrar, "expresaron su solidaridad con nuestras acciones, y un sentimiento de vergüenza de que su programa había censurado la actuación." Incidento sobre Ashlee Simpson Ashlee Simpson, hermana menor de la leyenda de pop Jessica Simpson, apareció como invitado musical el 23 de octubre de 2004, y, como es habitual en el formato del programa, estaba previsto para interpretar dos canciones. Su primera canción, "Pieces of Me," se llevó a cabo sin problemas. Sin embargo, cuando empezó su segunda canción, "Autobiography", las voces de la canción "Pieces of Me" se escuchó de nuevo, antes de que se había planteado incluso el micrófono a la boca. Simpson comenzó a hacer una plantilla improvisada cuando se dio cuenta del error embarazoso, pero luego dejó la etapa. Durante el fin del programa, Simpson apareció con el presentador invitado, Jude Law, y dijo: "Lo siento mucho. Mi banda comenzó tocar la canción incorrecta, y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que pensé en hacer una contradanza." El 25 de octubre del mismo año, Simpson llamó al programa de videos musicales Total Request Live y explicó que debido a complicaciones derivadas de un caso severo de reflujo gastroesofágico, que había sido visto molestándola en The Ashlee Simpson Show, había perdido completamente su voz y su médico la aconsejó que no podía cantar. Dijo que debido al reflujo, su padre le quería que usar una pista de guía vocal para la actuación. Simpson dijo sobre el incidente, "hice un tonto de mí mismo." Según Simpson, el baterista pulsó el botón incorrecto, causando que la canción incorrecta fue tocada. Libros relacionados * Cader, Michael. (1994). Saturday Night Live: The First Twenty Years. Houghton Mifflin (Boston, Massachussetts). ISBN 0-395-70895-8. * Hill, Doug, con Jeff Weingrad. (1986). Saturday Night: A Backstage History of Saturday Night Live. Beech Tree Books (Nueva York, Nueva York). ISBN 0-688-05099-9. * Mohr, Jay. (2004). Gasping for Airtime: Two Years in the Trenches of Saturday Night Live. Hyperion (Nueva York, Nueva York). ISBN 1-4013-0006-5. * Shales, Tom, con James Andrew Miller. (2002). Live from New York: An Uncensored History of Saturday Night Live. Little, Brown (Boston, Massachussetts). ISBN 0-316-78146-0. * Streeter, Michael. (2005). Nothing Lost Forever: The Films of Tom Schiller. BearManor Media (Nueva York, Nueva York). ISBN 1-59393-032-1. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.nbc.com/Saturday_Night_Live/ Sitio web oficial de Saturday Night Live] * Sitio web oficial de Broadway Video * [http://snl.jt.org/ Archivos de Saturday Night Live] * [http://snltranscripts.jt.org/ Transcripciones de Saturday Night Live] * Presentación de diapositivas sobre los primeros años de la serie * Reseña del programa en Sony Entertainment Television * Íconos del SNL (Artículo en castellano que recopila la mayoría de los grandes rostros del SNL desde sus inicios hasta hoy * Web del programa emitido en España * [http://snlmusic.parshaparts.com/ Base de datos sobre los actores y invitados de Saturday Night Live] Categoría:Programas de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Saturday Night Live Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1975 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1970 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2000 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 2010 Categoría:Programas de comedia de Estados Unidos Categoría:Programas de variedad de Estados Unidos cs:Saturday Night Live da:Saturday Night Live de:Saturday Night Live en:Saturday Night Live eo:Saturday Night Live fa:ساتردی نایت لایو fi:Saturday Night Live fr:Saturday Night Live he:סאטרדיי נייט לייב id:Saturday Night Live is:Saturday Night Live it:Saturday Night Live ja:サタデー・ナイト・ライブ ka:შაბათ ღამეს პირდაპირ ეთერში ko:Saturday Night Live nl:Saturday Night Live nn:Saturday Night Live no:Saturday Night Live pl:Saturday Night Live pt:Saturday Night Live ro:Saturday Night Live ru:Субботним вечером в прямом эфире sh:Saturday Night Live simple:Saturday Night Live sq:Saturday Night Live sv:Saturday Night Live th:แซตเทอร์เดย์ไนต์ไลฟ์ tr:Saturday Night Live uk:Saturday Night Live zh:週末夜現場